Patients with chronic granulomatous disease (CGD) frequently develop pulmonary infections. In many patients, an accurate diagnosis is difficult to establish because of the scarcity of organisms in pathologic specimens. This retrospective study assesses all procedural as well as diagnostic data in patients with CGD and pulmonary disease. The study assesses the utility of sputum, bronchoscopy (lavage and transbronchial biopsy), CTT-guided transthoracic needle aspiration, and open lung biopsy in establishing either a definitive or a presumptive pulmonary diagnosis. The goal is to establish a diagnostic algorithm for pulmonary procedures based on relative invasiveness and diagnostic yield. Data are being collected for analysis.